community_newsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Archiv/2017/04
link=Community-Portal|center Willkommen zur Community-News-Ausgabe für April 2017! Trotz des launischen April-Wetters sind diesen Monat wieder ein paar interessante Dinge passiert. Hier die Themenübersicht: Das war im April so los Das launische Wetter des Aprils hat natürlich keinen davon abgehalten, produktiv zu arbeiten. Hier also einige Neuigkeiten aus dem April: Zum Filmstart von Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, der Fortsetzung von Guardians of the Galaxy, hat Cyanide im Marvel-Filme-Wiki einen Blog mit einigen Informationen rund um den Film und die Charaktere veröffentlicht. Außerdem gibt es in dem Blog ein kleines Gewinnspiel, das noch bis zum 19. Mai 2017 läuft; Aber lest am besten selber. Im Attack on Titan Wiki wurden für uns in einem Blog die Highlights einiger Nutzer der ersten Staffel zusammengefasst und für die interessierten Serien-Gucker gibt es am Ende noch ein Charakterquiz. Währenddessen kämpft ElBosso unter anderem weiter darum, dass mehr Leute die Apps zu den deutschen Wikis finden und herunterladen. Dazu hat er in diesem Monat auf Hauptseiten von Wikis, welche eine App haben, einen Hinweis auf die Community-Apps hinzugefügt. Das Community-Development-Team hat in diesem Monat außerdem an einigen Wikis gewerkelt. Darunter sind zum Beispiel das Krabat Wiki, das Prison Break Wiki und das Triagex Wiki. Es folgen des Weiteren noch das Fluch der Karibik Wiki sowie das Wentworth Wiki. Als Tipp kann ich euch noch auf den Weg geben, dass voraussichtlich nächste Woche das nächste Mitarbeiter-Interview veröffentlicht wird, also seid gespannt und behaltet das Community Wiki im Auge. ;) Technische Neuerungen * Die Herausforderungen können nicht länger über die Wiki-Funktionen angeschaltet werden. Anfragen zur Aktivierung und Deaktivierung der Funktion werden ab sofort über Spezial:Kontakt/general bearbeitet. * Die Software für die Generierung von Vorschaubildern wurde aktualisiert, um Bildqualität und Dateigröße zu verbessern. * Das Design einiger Module in der rechten Spalte wurde überarbeitet. Dazu gehören: Letzte Aktivitäten im Wiki, Live-Chat, Community-Seite, Neueste Foren-Beiträge und Ähnliche Diskussionsfäden. Mehr erfahren... Blog-Highlights Neues von der Modernisierungsfront Als Ergänzung zur Vorstellung der Wiki-Modernisierung stellte uns Springteufel in einem weiteren Blog vor, welche Arten von Wiki-Videos es gibt und wo und wie sie getestet werden. Außerdem ging sie darauf ein, wie Benutzer heute und zukünftig bei der Erstellung von Videos helfen könnten: Arten von Wiki-Videos und wie sie erstellt werden. Außerdem wurden uns einige Arten von Werbeplatzierungen vorgestellt und uns erklärt, wie die Tests aussehen und ablaufen: Fandom testet neue Anzeigenplatzierungen. Frühlingsfilme Fast schon zur Gewohnheit ist es geworden, dass Spinelli313 uns regelmäßig die interessantesten Kino-Neuerscheinungen vorstellt. So setzt sie in diesem Monat ihre „Frühlingsfilme“-Reihe fort und veröffentlichte den zweiten Teil: Frühlingsfilme 2017 - Teil 2. Community-Projekt-Idee ALXHU veröffentlichte kürzlich einen Blog mit einer interessanten Idee für ein Community-Projekt. Dabei sollen Wikis in verschiedenen Disziplinen gegeneinander ansehen. Lies es dir am besten mal durch und hinterlasse deine Meinung und Ideen: Community-Projektidee: "Wikianische Spiele". Auf dem Fandom-Bauernhof: Spoiler Die kleine Entenfamilie, rund um Mutter Amelie, ist gut durch den wechselhaften April gekommen und doch scheint es so, als ob der kleine Oskar nicht ganz glücklich wäre. Als seine Mutter ihn fragt, was er denn habe, erwidert er nur, dass er traurig sei, weil er kein Geheimnis habe. „Ja, aber das macht doch nichts Oskar, Geheimnisse sind nicht gut. Du solltest immer ehrlich zu deinen Freunden sein und keine Geheimnisse vor ihnen haben.“, antwortet Mama Amelie. „Aber alle haben ein Geheimnis, nur ich nicht. Und wenn ich sie frage, verraten sie es mir nicht.“, jammert Oskar. Da grinst Amelie und sagt gackernd: „Wenn dir deine Freunde ihr Geheimnis verraten würden, wäre es ja keines mehr. Komm mit, es ist schon spät. Lass uns zurück in den Stall.“ Und so watscheln die Beiden zurück auf den Hof. Als Oskar am nächsten Tag aufwacht, steht eine kleine, verschlossene Schatulle neben seinem Schlafplatz. Oskar schaut sich die Truhe von allen Seiten an und entdeckt an der Vorderseite ein kleines Schloss. Er rennt zu seiner Mutter und fragt, was das denn sei und sie antwortet, dass es das größte Geheimnis der Welt sei. Oskar schaut seine Mutter mit großen Augen an und winselt und bettelt seine Mutter so lange an, bis sie ihm die Truhe mit einem kleinen Schlüssel übergibt. Oskar schnappt sich die Truhe und rennt nach draußen zu seinen Freunden. Alle wollen wissen, was in der Truhe ist und Oskar antwortet, dass es das größte Geheimnis der Welt wäre. Am Abend sitzt er neben seiner Truhe, bestaunt sie von allen Seiten und überlegt, ob er sie öffnen soll. Er ist hin und her gerissen, aber da er sein Geheimnis behalten möchte, lässt er die Truhe verschlossen. Auch bei Fandom gibt es eine Art Schatztruhe, die man verschließen kann, um sie vor neugierigen Blicken zu schützen. Besonders im Unterhaltungsbereich gibt es Wikis über Serien und Spiele, in denen die Autoren vor neuen Inhalten warnen. Eine solche Sache dient dazu, um Zuschauer, die z. B. nicht über einen eventuellen Serientod oder andere wichtige Informationen informiert werden möchten, vor ungewollten Informationen schützen. Heute zeige ich euch drei Wege, wie ihr eure „Geheimnisse“ schützen könnt: Ausklappbare Box: ''' Der Code: Das größte Geheimnis der Welt Die Truhe ist leer. Ergibt: Das größte Geheimnis der Welt Die Truhe ist leer. '''Ausklapp-Button Mit dem Script: Das größte Geheimnis Oskar hat den Schlüssel verloren Erzeugt ihr so einen Button, der erst nach dem Klicken sein Geheimnis preis gibt: Das größte Geheimnis Oskar hat seinen Schlüssel verloren Unlesbarer Balken Einfach den Hintergrund und die Schiftfarbe des Textes in derselben Farbe einfärben und schon ist der Text so lange vor neugierigen Blicken geschützt, bis man ihn markiert. Das größte Geheimnis der Welt. Daraus wird das: Das größte Geheimnis der Welt. Oft haben die Wikis auch eigene Vorlagen, aber ihr habt immer die Wahl, ob ihr die Information sehen möchtet oder nicht. Ihr solltest jedoch beachten, dass solche Lösungen oft auf Mobilgeräten ignoriert oder die jeweiligen Abschnitte gar nicht angezeigt werden. Daher solltet ihr sehr gut überlegen, ob das aus eurer Sicht Sinn macht. Neuerscheinungen und Wiederauflagen Spiele Rückblick April= Rückblick April *05. April 2017: Quantum Black *12. April 2017: Dark Souls 3 Dark Souls Wiki *19. April 2017: Banner Saga 2 *21. April 2017: Battlefleet Gothic: Armada *22. April 2017: 8-Bit Armies |-| Vorschau Mai= Vorschau Mai *01. Mai 2017: Lego City Undercover *05. Mai 2017: Dreamfall Chapters *05. Mai 2017: Prey *09. Mai 2017: Rime *16. Mai 2017: The Surge *17. Mai 2017: Farpoint *18. Mai 2017: Injustice 2 *30. Mai 2017: Star Trek: Bridge Crew Serien / TV-Shows Rückblick April= Rückblick April * 04. April 2017: Empire Staffel 2 startet auf ProSieben * 05. April 2017: Teachers Staffel 1 startet auf Comedy Central !SERIENSTART! * 06. April 2017: Alarm für Cobra 11 Staffel 41 (!!!) startet auf RTL Alarm für Cobra 11 Wiki * 08. April 2017: Prison Break Staffel 5 startet auf RTL II Prison Break Wiki * 08. April 2017: The Last Ship Staffel 1 startet auf RTL II !SERIENSTART! * 11. April 2017: Ray Donovan Staffel 4 startet auf ZDF_neo * 18. April 2017: Ninjago - Die Meister der Zeit Staffel 7 startet auf Super RTL Lego Ninjago Meister des Spinjitzu Wikia * 20. April 2017: Capital Staffel 1 startet auf arte !SERIENSTART! * 20. April 2017: Orange is the new Black Staffel 1 startet auf ZDF_neo !SERIENSTART! Orange Is the New Black Wiki * 21. April 2017: Chicago Fire Staffel 4 startet auf VOX Chicago Fire Wiki * 21. April 2017: Chicago PD Staffel 1 startet auf VOX * 21. April 2017: Chicago Fire Staffel 4 startet auf VOX * 22. April 2017: Guardians of the Galaxy Staffel 1 startet im Disney Channel !SERIENSTART! * 23. April 2017: The Missing Staffel 1 startet auf ZDF !SERIENSTART! |-| Vorschau Mai= Vorschau Mai * 02. Mai 2017: The Blacklist Staffel 4 startet auf RTL * 04. Mai 2017: The Fosters Staffel 3 startet im Disney Channel * 05. Mai 2017: Attack on Titan Staffel 1 startet auf ProSieben MAXX !SERIENSTART! * 05. mai 2017: Dexter Staffel 8 startet auf Tele 5 * 11. Mai 2017: Die Toten von Turin Staffel 1 startet auf arte !SERIENSTART! * 12. Mai 2017: Chicago Med Staffel 1 startet auf VOX !SERIENSTART! * 15. Mai 2017: From Darkness Staffel 1 startet auf ZDF_neo !SERIENSTART! |-| Vorschau Mai Streaming/Pay-TV= Vorschau Mai Streaming/Pay-TV * 01. Mai 2017: American Gods Staffel 1 startet auf Amazon Video !SERIENSTART! * 05. Mai 2017: Sense8 Staffel 2 startet auf Netflix * 05. Mai 2017: Man Seeking Woman Staffel 3 startet auf TNT Comedy * 06. Mai 2017: American Housewife Staffel 1 startet auf ProSieben FUN !SERIENSTART! * 08. Mai 2017: 4 Blocks Staffel 1 startet auf TNT Serie !SERIENSTART! * 09. Mai 2017: Chicago Justice Staffel 1 startet auf Universal Channel !SERIENSTART! * 12. Mai 2017: Anne Staffel 1 startet auf Netflix !SERIENSTART! * 12. Mai 2017: I Love Dick Staffel 1 startet auf Amazon Video !SERIENSTART! * 12. Mai 2017: Death in Paradise Staffel 6 startet auf FOX * 19. Mai 2017: Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt Staffel 3 startet auf Netflix * 19. Mai 2017: The Lizzie Borden Chronicles Staffel 1 startet auf RTL Crime !SERIENSTART! * 23. Mai 2017: Snatch Staffel 1 startet auf AXN !SERIENSTART! Filme Rückblick April= Rückblick April * 06. April 2017: Kinostart Die Schlümpfe - Das verlorene Dorf * 06. April 2017: Kinostart MindGamers * 06. April 2017: Kinostart Sword Art Online The Movie: Ordinal Scale * 13. April 2017: Kinostart Abgang mit Stil * 13. April 2017: Kinostart Fast & Furious 8 * 13. April 2017: Kinostart Gold * 20. April 2017: Kinostart CHiPS * 20. April 2017: Kinostart Conni & Co 2 - Das Geheimnis des T-Rex * 20. April 2017: Kinostart The Founder * 27. April 2017: Kinostart Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 * 27. April 2017: Kinostart Happy Bornout |-| Vorschau Mai= Vorschau Mai * 04. Mai 2017: Kinostart In Bed with Victoria * 11. Mai 2017: Kinostart King Arthur - Legend of the Sword * 11. Mai 2017: Kinostart Überflieger - Kleine Vögel, großes Geklapper * 18. Mai 2017: Kinostart Alien - Covenant * 25. Mai 2017: Kinostart Fluch der Karibik 5 - Salazars Rache * 25. Mai 2017: Kinostart Hanni & Nanni - Mehr als beste Freunde * 25. Mai 2017: Kinostart The Circle Viele weitere Informationen findet ihr auch in der Moviepedia. Buch des Monats thumb|120px|left|link=w:c:buecher:Anne in InglesideAnne in Ingleside Anne Shirley und Gilbert Blythe sind inzwischen längere Zeit verheiratet und wohnen mit fünf Kindern in einem Haus namens Ingleside. Es ist ein weiteres Kind unterwegs und Gilberts unfreundliche Tante Mary Maria besucht die Familie. Einmal befürchtet Anne, Gilbert würde sich für eine andere Frau interessieren. In Ingleside ist es nie langweilig. Weiterlesen … • Abstimmung für das nächste Buch des Monats Vorgestellte Catstory Tale of two kits In einer stürmischen Nacht werden Feuerblume und Eisblume geboren, deren Schicksal ihnen bereits in den Pfoten liegt. Eisblume wird einmal eine großartige Anführerin, so ihr Vater. Und Feuerblume? Sie muss sich bewähren, damit ihr Vater auch sie akzeptiert. Aber was ist, wenn er es einfach nicht kann? Und was ist, wenn Eisblume ihrer Schwester immer einen Schritt voraus ist und Dinge weiß, die Feuerblume nicht einmal im Traum erfahren würde? Irgendwann kann Feuerblume ihre Wut nicht mehr zügeln. Irgendwann wird das innere Monster aus ihr herauskommen ... Weiterlesen … Autor: Fireheart002 (WarriorCats-Erfindung Wiki) Geburtstage Diesen Monat gab und gibt es wieder einige Geburtstagskinder unter den Wikis. Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Zitat des Monats Schlussworte Das war es dann von unserer Seite für den April. Wie immer freuen wir uns über Feedback in den Kommentaren. Habt einen schönen Start in den Mai! :) ----